wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:XMaverick
Hello XMaverick. Thank you for offering to adopt this wiki. You can remove the sitenotice by replacing that message with a hyphen (-). Let me know if you need any help starting this wiki. Angela (talk) 09:00, 21 nov 2007 (UTC) Wiki Skinning and Styling Hi there :) I'm JSharp and Angela asked me to help you customize your wiki skin. I do have some questions for you regarding skin choice. Would you like to use the new Wikia skin (quartz) with a style similar to WoWWiki or would you like monobook (WoWWikis default)? Monobook would result in a exact duplicate appearance, but Quartz has several new usability features like widgets and is becoming the new default skin for all of the new wikis hosted on Wikia. If have any other questions or concerns please let me know. -- JaeSharp 05:03, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I got your response. I'm getting what I need ready and we should be ready to go soon. :) -- JaeSharp 11:05, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I think I've got it all adapted. Please let me know if there are any other changes you'd like me to make, or if there are any bugs with the new layout :) -- JaeSharp 13:19, 23 nov 2007 (UTC) Sandbox Page Redirection Hi there :) I got your note about WoWWiki:Sandbox being redirect to the english wiki. That's somewhat strange and it shouldn't do that. I've gotten it reported on trac and our tech/development team will take a look at the problem as soon as possible. -- JaeSharp 09:23, 6 dic 2007 (UTC) :::Moved from my user page --XMaverick 11:33, 18 gen 2008 (UTC) Visualization error Can you give me an example of where this error is happening? Angela (talk) 11:32, 5 gen 2008 (UTC) JSharp solved all my problems Angela. Thanks a lot! J is really skilled and kind. -XMaverick 12:43, 5 gen 2008 (UTC) Mano :::-''Modificata dall'admin'' Gabrànth ciao... vorrei dare una mano se possibile, ma nn sò cm funziona qui... e nn sò neanke dv posso fare le domande, quindi è probabile ke ho sbagliato sezione... se serve v dò il mio indirizzo e-mail fatemi sapere casomai... ::: Guarda non è difficile, basta che ti registri mediante Speciale:UserLogin (puoi anche postare in anonimo ma penso ti farebbe piacere far sapere agli altri dei tuoi contributi) e segui le istruzioni come da Specifiche per la stesura di articoli. Li c'è scritto tutto quello che serve. Per informazioni su come utilizzare la MediaWiki puoi sempre fare riferimento a la guida ufficiale di MediaWiki. Adesso crea il tuo login e inizia a scrivere i tuoi articoli su Warcraft, ricordando di categorizzarli mediante Categoria:inserisci la categoria qui. Per la lista delle categorie vedi Speciale:Categorie. Benuto a bordo. -- XMaverick 20:33, 17 jen 2008 (UTC) :ma noi possiamo prendere le pagine copiarle e incollarle dalla versione inglese? o qualcosa del genere? :: Possiamo prendere gli articoli, tradurli e riproporli sulla Wiki italiana, in quanto quelli della WoWWiki inglese sono aperti al pubblico. PS: Ricorda di firmare gli interventi scrivendo User:tuoutente oppure usando quattro tilde ravvicinate:~~~~, che verranno tradotte direttamente nel tuo nome, ora dell'intervento e giorno. - XMaverick 19:17, 20 gen 2008 (UTC) Simonoz Ciao sono Simone e vorrei dare un pò d'aiuto, anche perchè rispetto alla WoWWiki inglese c'è molto da fare...Una cosa: le immagini si possono prendere liberamente dalla WoWWiki inglese? ::: Si. Lo faccio regolarmente. XMaverick 18:53, 1 apr 2008 (UTC) Stefanoalaimo Ciao mi chiamo stefano. vorrie contattarvi perchè vorrei parlarvi delle mie idee per i nuovi articoli che vorrei scrivere. come faccio? --Stefanoalaimo 12:15, 30 nov 2008 (UTC) ::: Puoi farlo tranquillamente da qui. Utilizza la pagina discussione direttamente per proporre nuove idee. Scrivi gli articoli mancanti senza problemi, ci penserò io al massimo a comunicarti di revisionare determinati passi o, per piccole modifiche, le effettuerò personalmente. Se pensi che le guide che ho rilasciato siano troppo incomplete (per motivi di lavoro non riesco ad affrontare tutta la mole di lavoro da solo) fammelo sapere qui in discussione che ti spiegherò brevemente quello che devi fare. XMaverick 14:20, 30 nov 2008 (UTC) Tacitos Ciao sono Nicola, mi sono appena iscritto perchè spero di dare una significativa mano a questo progetto perchè credo ne valga la pena...volevo porvi 2 questioni: 1 dato che il gioco è interamente in lingua ingleese credo che ciò che viene descritto in italiano debba essere seguito, tra parentesi per esempio, dall'equivalente termine in inglese, ad esempio nel caso della "forma" del Druido, che qui è stata tradotta come "forma felina", si può aggiungere subito dopo (Cat Form) in modo che il giocatore abbia un riscontro per il gioco..ovviamente non per tutti i termini, ad esempio i nomi delle classi li tralascerei...2 per aggiungere i link per gli Skill threes dei talenti ho scritto il nome del sito in cui sono presenti e di seguito il link in cui si possono trovare, però mi chiedevo se era possibile scrivere solo il nome del sito e, cliccandoci sopra, avere la possibilità di arrivare al link desiderato..grazie dell'eventuale risposta, oggi mi metto al lavoro..--Tacitos 14:58, 6 dic 2008 (UTC) ::Si è possibile inserire il link direttamente cliccabile. Basta scrivere Ecco il link. L'idea di inserire i nomi in inglese mi frullava in testa già da tempo, perchè ho trovato molte difficoltà sia nella traduzione dei termini, che non sempre davano la giusta "sensazione fonetica" al lettore, sia perchè spesso si discute di elementi che nel gioco vengono chiamati in tutt'altra maniera. Quindi, a mio parere, la tua idea può andare bene, e aggiungerei anche la possibilità di creare redirect agli articoli basati su nomi in inglese. Ad esempio, la pagina "Hunter" può rimandare direttamente alla pagina "Cacciatore". Benvenuto a bordo! ::::XMaverick 15:22, 6 dic 2008 (UTC) Disponibile Ciao, sono nuovo qui e mi piacerebbe dare una mano, dato che vedo che c'è un discreto bisogno di ampliare e rinnovare. Sono disponibile anche per traduzioni, avendo una più che ottima conoscenza dell'inglese, e ho una seppur minima familiarità con i meccanismi di WoW. Non so ancora se iscrivermi, poichè probabilmente potrò occuparmi di questo progetto solo saltuariamente. Da anonimo ho già corretto qualche parte di un articolo, ma niente di più. ::Benvenuto! Puoi anche iscriverti, non è vincolante sulla quantità di tempo da dedicare al progetto. Un progetto aperto è bello proprio perchè ognuno da quanto può dare. Si basa sulla quantità di contributi dei lettori, non su quattro cinque individui che si uccidono a portarlo avanti. Ogni tuo contributo sarà ben accetto, e benvenuto a bordo! ::::XMaverick 11:49, nov 1, 2009 (UTC)